The Red Sorceress
by Cynthia Taz
Summary: Start right after the car accident in Wrecked Season 6. What if Buffy didn't turn back and left Willow in the alley? ::Revamping::
1. Prologue

**The Red Sorceress**

Prologue

Aurthor: **Cynthia Taz**   
Summary: **Starting right after the car accident in Wrecked (Season 6). What if Buffy didn't turn back and left Willow in the alley?**   
Rating: **R (Overall)**   
Disclaimer: **All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. No copyright infringement intended. All new characters and the storyline belong to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.**   
Spoiler: **Um... if u haven't watch S6 BtVS (Ep: Wrecked) then u may not know what's going on...**

Notes: **It's a new vamped version of the story (Finally! After what? Almost 3 years?!). I didn't change the main direction it was going, but mostly the grammars and wordings and stuff (probably there's still some in between... um...). If you want to read the older version though you can find them on my site. Hopefully it won't take me another 3 years to upload the other parts... (cross figures). Oh, and if anyone interested in beta-reading the story and don't mind waiting for months and years to read one part, contact me pleeeeeeeeeeeease? BIG THANKS!**

* * *

...

The cries and sobs coming from behind them echoed in the air. Spike and Dawn halted at the entrance of the alley and turned, watching the redhead who was crying hysterically on the ground. "Slayer," Spike whispered. "May be..." 

"Let's go." Buffy ordered with a blank look on her face. 

The chipped vampire knew they shouldn't leave Willow alone in that alley, but the slayer was clearly not in the mood to help. 'Better not piss her off.' He reasoned. 

The trio finally walked away, leaving Willow continued crying in the dark alley, unaware of the dark figure in the shadow.

...

Willow did not know what to do. She knew she had gone too far this time. Looking through her blurred eyes, she saw Buffy and Spike walking away, taking Dawn with them. 

She had lost... everything. 

Suddenly, a noise from behind caught the witch's attention. She spun around, just in time to see a demon which looked exactly like the one she had killed before stepped out from the shadow. 

"Looks like your friends left you, witch!" The demon laughed. "You shouldn't have interfered in the first place. For that, you'll pay!" Then, it launched at the redhead. 

The redhead didn't move, or fight, or anything. She had nothing now. Everyone she cared left. First Oz, then Giles, then Tara... now even Dawn and Buffy had left her. Her parents had never been here for her, and Xander was too wrapped up with Anya and the wedding to care. 

Not that Willow blamed them. No. Most of these were her faults. Who would want to stay with this plain old (and now junkie) Willow Rosenberg anyway? Might be death would do her good: at least she would belong to some place, whether it was heaven or hell. 

The demon grabbed Willow's neck, and threw her against the opposite wall. Her head first hit the wall then the ground, blood started spilling out from the back of her head, mouth and nose. She watched as the laughing demon walked towards her, tearing her clothes into pieces, and sunk its claws into her stomach. The redhead opened her mouth to scream, but all she could do was choking in her own blood. 

All the sudden, a fireball appeared from no where and crashed the demon from aside. It hit the ground, screaming as fire consumed its body until nothing except its burnt flesh remained. 

And the last thing Willow saw was a tall figure standing in front of her. 

Then, everything went black.

...

* * *


	2. Part 1

**The Red Sorceress**

Part 1

Disclaimer and such please refered to Prologue.

* * *

...

On the bed in one of the rooms inside the Summer's house, Buffy carefully covered the sleeping figure with a blanket before leaving quietly, closing the door behind her. Returning to her own room, she sat on the edge of her bed, looking at the alarm on the nightstand. 

5:47am 

Buffy sighed. It had been a long night. Dawn ended up with a broken arm, and Buffy ended up with a younger sister who refused to talk to her. The slayer did not understand. How could she be blamed for Dawn's injury? She was not the one who had gotten her into the accident. Willow was. 

"Willow..." 

She did not understand that either. Willow was always the good one, the responsible one, the reliable one. How could she do that to Dawn, to her? How could she bring Dawn into such danger when she knew full well how much Dawn meant to her? 

Had she done something to Willow? Had she done something that had made the redhead so mad she wanted to hurt Dawn in order to punish her? Wasn't that enough punishment for her to be banished from heaven, from peace? How could she do this to her? Buffy shook her head. '_No._' She thought. '_Willow is not like that. She will never hurt me on purpose. She will never hurt Dawn. She loves us - or is she?_' 

Closing her eyes, Buffy took a deep breath. '_This has to end._' She stood, resolved to get the much needed answers from her best friend. 

Buffy walked into the corridor, and stopped in front of Willow's room. She took a deep breath, before knocking on the hard wooden surface and waited. 

Silence. 

Buffy frowned, and knocked again. "Willow?" Still getting no response, the blonde opened the door and went inside. 

Books and clothes cluttered around the same way it had been since Amy's little "visit" - and without a trace of the redhead witch. 

"Great." The slayer sighed, picking up the things on the floor, and started tiding up the room.

...

Tara screamed. She sat up, panting heavily. The blond witch reached for the other side of bed without a second thought, searching for the familiar comfort... only to find reality slapped her in her face, hard. '_I'm at my dorm._' She sighed. '_And Willow's at Buffy's._' 

She turned towards the other side of the bed, staring at the phone, feeling uneasy. That nightmare scared her - the nightmare about her gir- '_No._' She corrected herself. '_The nightmare about her **ex**-girlfriend scares her._' Sighed. '_May be I should call?_' 

Her eyes slowly moved towards the alarm nearby, watching as the ugly red blinking back at her. 

5:48am. 

'_Too early. She is still sleeping. May be I can go to the Summer's house later and check on her? No. It's a bit strange. But..._' She took a deep breath. '_Better safe then sorry._' She stood, picking up some clean clothes, and went for the shower.

...

Buffy put down the phone. It was now 7:30 am and Dawn was still sleeping. She had just called Xander and told him not to come to take Dawn to school. Of course, that led to a short conversation about the accident. Xander was concerned, not only for Dawn but also Willow. After all, Willow was his best friend for like... forever. Xander wanted to go and find Willow right away, but Buffy had promised him that she would go as he still needed to go to work. Talking to Xander had led Buffy to re-think the whole situation. But before she could go any further, someone knocked on her front door. 

Buffy ran towards the door, swinging it opened. "Wil- Oh. Hi Tara." 

"Hi Buffy." Tara said. "Can I..." 

"Oh. Of course. Come in." Buffy stepped aside, and let the taller blond entered the house. 

"Um... is Dawnie a-awake? I-I was thinking may be I can walk her to school t-today." '_Well, that's not exactly a lie._' Tara thought. '_Just not telling her the whole truth._' 

"Nope. She's still sleeping." Buffy said. "Tara... um... I have something to tell you. Something happened yesterday..." 

Buffy and Tara sat in the kitchen, and the slayer filled her in about the accident. "Oh Goddess." Tara was shocked. She couldn't believe that Willow would do that. First herself, now Dawn. "A-are they alright?" She asked. 

"Dawn's fine, except the broken bone thingy. Willow... um... she kinda hasn't come back yet." 

"She hasn't come back?" Tara whispered. She knew Willow. She might have done something wrong but there was no way she would run away - Willow **never** run away from anything. It was one of the reasons she loved her so much in the first place. 

"Um... do you have class today? I need to go find her but I don't want to leave Dawn at home alone. I've already called her school so she can get some rest." 

"No, that's all right. I'm free today." 

"Cool." Buffy said. Taking her jacket, she turned and looked at Tara. "I'll find her." 

Tara nodded, watching Buffy left the house. She closed the door behind Buffy, and sat on the coach. Remembering the nightmare, she prayed to the Goddess... praying for the safety of her Willow.

...

* * *


	3. Part 2

**The Red Sorceress**

Part 2

Disclaimer and such please refered to Prologue.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

Buffy walked along the Sunnydale street, looking for signs of the 'currently-not-so-favored' redhead. She had planned on heading towards Willow's parents' house, but her guts brought her back to the alley she had left the redhead yesterday.

The alley was quiet as usual, not even the sun could chase away the darkness surrounding it. Buffy turned into the alley, her steps light and deliberate.

'_No Willow._' Buffy was about to turn away when her attention was caught by the dark figure lying on the ground. She walked closer.

"Oh God." She whispered. A demon's body lay next to the crashed car, the foul smell of burnt flesh filled the air. Across the body was a pool of blood, pieces of torn clothes stained with red scattered around.

The slayer walked closer, careful not to step on any blood. She picked up a piece of cloth with shaking hand. '_Oh God no. Please no._' She halted, her eyes drifted towards a silver ring lying in the middle of the blood. She picked it up, examining the willow tree carved on it.

'_She is fine._' Buffy stood, holding the ring tightly within her palm. '_She is fine. No body. So she's fine. May be it's not her blood. May be it's not even her ring. Tara will know. She will tell me it's not her ring. She will know..._'

~.~.~.~.~

Willow's head was pounding. She lifted her heavy eyelids, staring at the blank ceiling above her. '_Where am I?_' She thought.

The redhead took a deep breath and pushed herself up, but not even before she managed to sit up that the world started spinning around her. "Wow..." She moaned, the tiny bit of energy she had gathered before disappeared without a trace, and she fell backwards.

To her surprise, instead of feeling the softness of the pillow at the back of her head, she felt a hand catching her.

"Hey, easy Red." A woman's soft voice whispered into the redhead's ear. Another hand touched her arm gently, carefully laying her down. "You're not well enough to move yet."

"Who are you?" Willow whispered back. She tried to take a good look of the person above her, but all she could see was a blurry image of darkness and light.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Get some rest. You're safe here."

Willow wanted to ask more questions, but she was too tried to do anything. All she knew was that the voice could be trusted. "Okay." She whispered, and let herself fell back into sleep.

~.~.~.~.~

Willow opened her eyes again. Her vision was still a bit blurry, but much better than the first time she woke. She blinked, waiting for her sight to be cleared.

"Are you awake? How do you feel? Do you want water? Are you comfy? Do you need-"

"I'm okay, tired, a bit thirsty." Willow cut the voice off before it could mumble more questions.

"Oh." After a second, Willow felt a hand touching her arm. "I brought you some water. Better sit up, don't you think? Not fancy wetting your shirt." Hands carefully supported Willow's body to sit up. The redhead's head felt funny, but at least the world around her didn't spin. "Here." The cold surface of the glass reached Willow's lips, and the redhead drank slowly. After finishing the glass, hands that were supporting her carefully helped her to lie down again.

Willow turned her head a little, and looked at the figure before her. It was a young woman in her mid-twenties, with big beautiful brown eyes that seemed to be looking into Willow's soul. Her dark-brown hair was long and straight and smooth like silk. Her skin was pale and lifeless, yet Willow could feel power coming off from her like waves.

"Thanks." Willow stared at her angel. '_Angel? What the-_' She shook her head a little, clearing her thoughts. "Um... where..."

"Oh, you're at my motel. Not that I own the motel but I rent this room so I guess I can say it's my motel- oh wait. I should say it's my room not that I own the room but I rent it so I guess I do-"

"I get that." Willow smiled, wondering if the woman would ever stopped babbling.

"Sorry. I haven't had a decent conversation to anyone for quite some time so when I start talking I can't stop. Not that I never talk or anything but I usually only talk to those I killed or I talk and they scream an-" The woman took a deep breath. "Sorry. My name is Emma. You're..."

"I'm..." Willow thought for a moment. "My name... I..." Willow frowned. "I don't know my name."

"Oh. Um... you hit your head pretty bad so I guess that's why you can't remember anything. Your trousers say you're Willow, I think. Not that your trousers can actually speak but there's a tag on it with a name so I guess unless you s- Sorry. I did that again, didnﾒt I?"

"Yeah." Willow was a little freaked, not even remembering her own name, but this woman's rumbling had somehow given her comfort that she didn't even know she needed. "You... you don't know me, do you?"

Emma shook her head. "I saw you being attacked by a demon in the alley and you were hurt so I brought you back. I have healed most of your cuts but you lost lots of blood. You've been sleeping for days."

"Attacked by a demon? I..." Willow frowned again. "I can't remember." And her head started pounding again.

"Easy Red." Emma touched her forehead slightly. "If you want I can try and see if we can get your memories back, but you need to get better first."

"You said my name is Willow." Willow gave her a small smile.

"Red sounds easier. Of course, if you-"

"Red's good. I like it."

Emma smiled. "It's pretty late. Sleep. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" She paused. "Um, do you mind if I sleep here too? I mean I'm a bit tired and I've been sleeping on that chair since you're here and my back starts to complain and this is a huge bed and you're just sleeping half of it and the other half is wasted and I wanted to sleep in a bed but if I rent another room then I can't be with you when you're awake a-"

"That's alot of 'and'." Willow giggled, and lifted up the blanket that was covering her. "Hop in."

"Um... you sure you don't mind? I can sleep on the covers and if you don't lik-"

"You don't want me to catch a cold now do you? And I'm telling you, I am starting to feel cold."

"Um..." Emma thought for a second. "But I like to cuddle when I sleep so if I'm under the bl-"

"May be I like to be cuddled when I'm sleeping?" Willow smiled.

"Are-"

"I'm sure." Willow yawned. "And I really need my beauty sleep like, now."

"Um... Thanks." Emma blushed and slipped under the cover happily. Willow looked at her and smiled, before closing her tired eyes.

Emma stared at the redhead, watching quietly, until darkness finally claimed her.

~.~.~.~.~


End file.
